The disclosed circuits and methods relate to integrated circuits. More particularly, the disclosed circuits and methods relate to clock gated cells for integrated circuits. Clock gated cells frequently are included in many system-on-chip (“SOC”) architectures in order to reduce the amount of power consumed by the system. However, many conventional clock gated cells are inefficient and waste considerable power themselves.